


Home Is an Odd Thing

by Cobbleopolis



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Preacher's Son AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cobbleopolis/pseuds/Cobbleopolis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of Bruce saving Adam from bullies that was hinted at in blueeyedmasterpiece's "You're The Preacher's Son and He's the Hot Bad Boy". Please go read that first, this is mentioned in Chaper 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is an Odd Thing

        Adam was sitting outside, eating his lunch and reading his Bible just as he had promised his parents. It was nice out and Adam found that it was easier to read the small font in the sunlight without his glasses rather than the harsh florescent lighting inside.

        Adam was part way through his sandwich when he was abruptly shoved off of the bench. The rest of his lunch fell along with him. Adam sighed, realized that he barely had a lunch and would probably have to sneak some food right as he got home... again.

"Out of the way chior boy!" Adam looked up and saw one of the usual groups that took it upon themselves to go out of their way to terrorize him, their apparent leader looked over him with a smug grin on his face. "Where's your precious God to protect you now?"

 Adam had quickly learned that it was best just to stay silent. The leader bent over and picked up Adam's Bible, "Hmph, serves you right." he said, tossing the book to his posse that sat at the bench, who abruptly began destroying it. Suddenly, Adam's head flew backwards, hitting the concrete with a loud crack. He felt the area around his nose and left eye go numb. Shortly after the blows moved down to Adam's torso and was later joined by a second pair of legs. You know for efficiency and all that. Adam couldn't do much other than to curl up into a ball and wait for it to be over.

        The kicking stopped when Adam heard someone yell something from across the courtyard. Adam didn’t quite know what happened next, and for the second time in his life he was shivering in fear, fear that if he opened his eyes he'd see those green eyes staring back at him.

        He laid there shivering for what seemed like a lifetime. "Hey, Adam is it? I need you to open your eyes. Hey, hey, Adam, I need you to listen to me, you need to open your eyes."

The voice was soft and comforting but Adam still flinched at the contact when he was being lifted to sit up vertically. When Adam opened his eyes he was still seeing double, but it appeared to him as if there was a man in front of him who was looking intently at him. He couldn't quite make out the details of the man's face, but he could tell that he had a beard and that he looked soft and warm. Just at the edge of his vision, Adam could make out two figures picking up what he could only imagine were the remains of his Bible, one was built and the other was a bit on the shorter side and looked as if he was wearing a hat. "Hey James, did Lawrence come to school today? I think he might have a concussion."

        "I don't think so." The larger if the other two men replied.

        "Alright," the man said as he picked Adam up, "you drive."

        "Why don't we just take him to the nurse? It'd be faster." the one with the hat asked.

        "What is she going to do Spoole? Give him an ice pack and send him on his way?" The man carrying Adam responded as he began to walk towards the student parking lot.

* * *

Lawrence walked out of the living room and sat down next to Bruce in the kitchen. Bruce didn't look up from his drink.

"He has a concussion but I think it's mild enough for him to sleep. Some of his ribs may be bruised too. I'll have to figure that out when he wakes up." Lawrence said to no one in particular even though Bruce was the only other person in the room. Bruce took another sip from his drink, trying to numb the pain from where one of Adam's attackers landed a clean blow to his jaw.

        Sean was off trying to put Adam's Bible back together, he felt sorry for Adam. They had never talked before, but whenever Sean saw him at school Adam was always carrying the thing and always read from it at lunch. So it must be important to him, right? Sean was running around the house trying to find anything that he might be able to use to put Adam's Bible back together: tape, glue, staples, anything.

* * *

        When Adam woke up his head felt as if someone was currently attempting to remove the back half of his skull, and he noticed that he was laying on a couch in what appeared to be the living room. Adam tried to sit up so that he could get a better view of his surroundings without having to move his head too much, but his entire upper body seemed to disagree.

 “Oh, hey you're up,” he heard a familiar voice from across the room say. It was the same soft voice as the man who carried him. Adam stiffly turned his head in the direction of the voice. There was a man sitting in a leather chair looking at him with a toothy grin, and he definitely looks like the guy who came to his aid.

“I should probably go tell Lawrence and the others that you woke up.” The man said as he stood up.

“Uhm…” Adam called out as the man was about to leave, his voice was weak but apparently the other man heard him and walked over to him, “I never caught your name? I'd like to be able to properly thank you.”

“It's Bruce.”

“Well then,” Adam giggles at the awkwardness of his current situation but winces when he feels a sharp pain radiate through his chest, “thanks Bruce.” Bruce chuckles in response and turns to leave.

“Hey, Uh, how long was I asleep?” Adam asks abruptly. Bruce stopped at the door frame, turning to look at Adam.

“About a day, but Lawrence said that they messed your ribs up pretty badly and that you just needed your rest so it was no cause for alarm.” With that, Bruce disappeared behind the wall to go get Lawrence.

Once Lawrence had done his check up and carefully tended to the bruises across Adam's nose, cheek, and left eye as well as Adam's ribs he had determined that some of his ribs were bruised pretty badly, nothing serious, just lots of bed rest.

Shortly after Lawrence has finished and made sure that Adam had everything he needed and that he was comfortable and well hydrated, the man that was wearing the hat yesterday came in, still wearing the same hat. He still looked like a kid, but the small amount of stubble indicated otherwise. “Uh, it's Spoole right?” Adam asks.

“Sean actually, just most people call me Spoole.” Sean politely corrects, looking down at the floor, he hands Adam's Bible to him, or at least what was salvaged. The chunks of pages were bound by being glued to several sheets of paper, and they weren't all aligned with each other. Some of the sections of pages that were taped back didn’t always line up with the rest of the page. The covers were taped back together and some parts were held together with staples. To be honest the covers looked to be more tape and staples than actual covers. “Bruce, James, and I worked on it all night. I don't know if Bruce wants me to tell you this, but I don't think that Bruce slept at all last night.” Sean said, pausing for a moment and looking up slightly at Adam, “I'm pretty sure that most of the sections are out of order and I’m sure a lot of them are out of order.” Adam took the reconstructed Bible and held it gingerly in his hands.

“Thanks, but you didn’t have to do that,” Adam comments, smiling fondly at the book.

“Well you’re always carrying it around at school and I always see you reading from it at lunch. So I thought it might be important,” Sean responds sheepishly.

“Oh, and thanks for everything you did yesterday.”

“I didn’t really do much. It was all Bruce and James.”

“No, really, thanks. If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t have my Bible back. My dad would have been furious,” Adam stops abruptly, realizing that this is the first time he’s even thought about his dad since he woke up.

Sean blushes slightly at Adam’s comment. “Yeah, aren’t your parents going to start worrying about where you are?”

“I’m actually not sure. But I do know that I'm in no rush to go home.”

The smile on Sean’s face faded a bit, he knew what it was like to not have a family, but he couldn't imagine having one that didn't care if he went missing, “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Don’t be, it’s not your fault.”

* * *

        All of the guys ended up taking shifts watching Adam. It wasn’t ever agreed upon, but all of the guys just made sure that someone was in the room with Adam, just in case he needed anything. Adam got to meet James and thanked him for helping him yesterday, he kinda felt like a broken record saying it for the third time but he truly does mean it.

        As the day progresses, Adam meets the rest of the guys. When it was Joel's turn to keep an eye on Adam, he almost felt as if he was being waited on, “Hello Adam, my name is Joel. Can I get you anything? Water? Snack? Extra pillow or blanket?” Adam kindly refused. The conversation quickly devolved into them sharing their life stories and Joel seemed really interested in what it was like to go to a private Christian school. Matt however, was different. Matt kind of kept to himself other than a simple introduction and read his book. Occasionally, Matt would make sure that Adam was comfortable or if he needed anything.

        It was late now, the guys had filtered in and out of the living room all afternoon. It was nice, Adam had not met that many people since he started going to a public school. Almost everyone had gone to bed at this point. Everyone that is except for Bruce, who was trying to make it through whatever show Lawrence had put on before he went to bed. Adam looked over and saw Bruce’s head bobbing up and down as he fought off sleep.

“Bruce,” Adam called out, Bruce grunting in response, “go to bed.” Bruce grunted again, but makes no effort to get up. “Bruce,” Adam called out a bit louder this time, Bruce opening his eyes a bit as he let out another grunt, “go to bed.” Bruce let out a huff as he stood up, turned off the TV and started to leave, but he stopped by Adam and gave him a soft smile. Adam smiles back, “I'll be fine, trust me. Now go to bed,” he said reassuringly as he shooed Bruce out of the room. Adam was satisfied when he heard a door close in another part of the house, he pulled his blanket up over him as he positioned his pillow. He smiled to himself. It was odd, he felt more at home here than he ever did anywhere else.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Blue for pre-reading this and editing my horrible grammar and doing some much needed formatting.


End file.
